Blaine's view: a Shooting Star one-shot
by Pavarotti1011
Summary: Here is a summary i thought up of what Blaine was feeling during Shooting Star


**Hey,**

**So I watched Shooting Star and decided to write this one shot on how Blaine was feeling at the time when it all happened. They didn't really tell much about his reaction and I just had too.**

**-KL**

* * *

I ran.

I wanted to hide and be anywhere but the choir room.

The feeling was weird, because I had gotten it before.

When Kurt left me alone. I didn't want to go back into there, where in at least every seat Kurt had sat for 3 years, smiling, laughing, singing, and when I was with him, asking me to join in on those festivities. But then it all vanished, and all I could do was imagine the love of my life beside me, instead of sitting on a couch in NYC probably talking to that other guy.

But now I didn't want to imagine Kurt joining me in the terror I was feeling as I accidentally bumped into the piano, knocking down the metronome. Ryder hisses at me to duck, and I do so, leaving the ticking device on the floor.

I thought it would be over in a little bit. I pray it will be.

"Maybe it was-"

"Sssh!" Is all I get in response to the thought I didn't even get to finish. Everyone in the room is breathing hard in terror, and a couple people have already sprouted tears.

I haven't been this scared since my first Sadie Hawkins dance. The bullies were gaining up on me and him, and I just couldn't help thinking that it was all my fault that I was going to die that day.

Well, I lived, and now a couple years, a Dalton uniform, and a boyfriend later, I'm in the same situation. I feel like I'm going to throw up. If the shooter finds us because of the metronome, again, it will be my entire fault.

I come out of my thoughts to see Sam raging against Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue. The poor guy is screaming for Brittany, who was left in the bathroom. Sweet, innocent Brittany, she didn't deserve this. This can't be happening.

I look at Sam and almost smile through my tears. If we had been in this position a month before, I would be extremely upset that he wasn't screaming over me. I would be hugging him, even if it meant being elbowed in the face. But now, I know that the straight boy and the gelled hair alpha gay just weren't meant to be. It took me a little too late to realize the only one who is for me is my Kurt.

_He's not your Kurt. He's Adam's._

He is mine. My conscience is wrong. He has always been mine, and always will be mine. I will wait for him, through any storm. Come what may.

But I may never see him again. I bring my knees up to my chest thinking about it. No, I will see him again. This can't be the end for me or for us. I have him. I have glee club. I have Tin-

TINA!

"Brittany!" Sam is still trying to charge through the two teachers who are as scared as the rest of us.

I sigh and lean my head back on the piano "Tina isn't here either." And I gather my knees closer to me and put my head down.

Tina has to be somewhere. She's equally as important as Brittany. She's an original. She's my friend. Even through that confusing crush thing she's always been there for me, even when I rejected her. She can't be…be…

_No, Blaine. Don't think that way._

I hear confessions going around the room. Kitty confesses many things to Marley, and fresh tears come to my eyes when I realize the two girls are only sophomore's and they are my family and I love them and their lives are already taking a disastrous turn for the worst.

I pick my head up to see a tearful Artie directing an iPhone to my face.

"Artie, what are you doing?" I manage to ask and it sounds so quiet compared to the thousands of thoughts screaming in my head.

All I hear is something about wanting to record our last words or something so someone might see them. "Does anyone have anything they want to say?"

He passes it around the room, and each crying family member of mine takes a turn, saying whom they love and what they are sorry for.

I didn't want the phone. I can't get my thoughts gathered enough to do anything but cry and I can't even comprehend that whatever I say to that small device will be my last words.

And when Artie offers me it, I shake my head. I promised Kurt.

I promised I would never say goodbye to him.

I'm keeping that promise, even if it means that my last memory of Kurt was a quick 'friendly' kiss goodbye before he left back to New York. To see his boyfriend.

But it's killing me as I see each person pass it aroudn the room, and I give in too quickly for my liking.

"Can I?" I ask shakily last minute, and Ryder hands me the phone.

I look at it, hoping no one will see it. I promised Kurt, but I can't just leave it.

So I won't say goodbye.

"Kurt." I whisper tearfully, "The ring's in my top drawer. It's still yours, if you want it. I love you."

It wasn't goodbye.

But at least it was something.

Right then, Brittany crashed into the room, and Sam turned into a puddle as he ran up to her and hugged her.

He loved her.

I pictured that being me, and Kurt running up to hug me, glad I was safe, telling me over and over again that he loved me and that I'm safe with him now.

But we aren't safe.

No one is.

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

We sit there for what feels like ages, and everybody's worried about something or another, but I just sit there, curled up, waiting for what will happen. And it's exactly what I did with those bullies, too.

He loves me. He loves me. Please, whatever high power there is above, please let Kurt know how I feel.

Give me a sign.

Give me something.

"ALL CLEAR!"


End file.
